


We're All Just Ships In The Night

by Marcielles_Musings



Series: Our Little Ohana of Three [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny first met on leave from the Navy. However, it wasn't until Steve got kidnapped on a mission that that Danny realises he’s in love with this stupid goofball of a man. </p>
<p>Once back in Hawaii, Steve and Danny move in together but Danny can’t stop having nightmares about not getting to Steve in time just to find him dead.</p>
<p>Over time they both adjust to normal live out of the military and join the police force on Hawaii which causes mishaps of its own. Together with their adopted daughter, Gracie, they find what they were both looking for... family.</p>
<p>Because really... We’re All Just Ships in The Night.</p>
<p>Fandom: Hawaii Five-0<br/>Song: Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Just Ships In The Night

Because really... We’re All Just Ships in The Night.


End file.
